lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chrismh
Chrismh, You are now admin :) Thanks so much for your help and suggestions. I've been looking forward to having you here, Lalaloopsydad 19:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) can i become an admin? please, because i own wikis and im admins on others so i know what im doing. Lalaloopsyme (talk) 07:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) your lucky you have a loopy hair, i really want to get the mittens one at k and co, but there so expensive there, its £43! yeesh, but i have confetti and mint e , i saved my opening of matey to when i got confetti (i knew she was coming and i got matey about 3 weeks ago now.) then bysuprise, my nana orderd me mint e aswell! (even she really likes mint e, as soon as i saw her real doll, i showed her to my nan and she went hunting all around the interenet to find her, i said nana shes not released yet!) Lalaloopsyme (talk) 07:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I dont know what to type about Sunny Side Up.Blanket58 (talk) 23:38, July 6, 2013 (UTC) lordy lordy you get sick and then you come back to atleast 3 new problems tbh i admire ya lord knows how you can put up with all the childishness n all the lil dramas Lenneh (talk) 22:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ahahh im the same tho i cant stand it when people repeating things and reading MGA MAKE THIS ONE LARGE MGA MAKE THAT ONE LARGE MGA SHE SHOULD HAVE A BROTHER/SISTER drives me mad even just looking at it its like theyre asking for a wall to make them a sandwich youre doing a good job even if you have to constantly remind yourself not to lose your temper some mods are just so terrible at their jobs its impossible to stay in that place for too long Lenneh (talk) 23:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) They should make a maid themed lalaloopsy right. Well... honestly I do have a love of maid things. The outfits are so cute. But I could also see a little controversy with it if they're not careful. Chrismh (talk) 03:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry for adding unofficial pictures, Sorry! Oh yeah sorry I didn't reply I didn't come up with "you have new messages thing" so I didn't see it. Okay, can't wait! Middle of summer and its raining in my country, thunder, yeah it's summer with thunder. BRILLIANT! (Trust me, us Brits have been waiting for some rain for ages, and now I feel like doing a rain dance LOL) Lalaloopsyme (talk) 09:27, July 23, 2013 (UTC) hey chris! what do you think of the new lalaloopsy minis n the new mini layout? i love how pickles blt looks but maybe thats just cuz i was looking forward to her since the dinosaurs roamed Lenneh (talk) 17:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes. This is the Lalaloopsy '''Land' Wiki. We need to incorporate the fact that this Wiki takes its users to Lalaloopsy Land as long as they're here. A skyline with tweeting birds is fine and dandy but it doesn't give off the vibe that we're in the magical ragdoll land. As far as too much yellow... the links are green to match the nature landscape, and the buttons are orangey to match the roads on the mountain. But you're welcome to change whatever you please. I just don't think the color scheme should be random, it should go hand in hand with the background. -BeaNOwl (talk) 17:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Then what are these better options? -BeaNOwl (talk) 17:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I get the same vibe from you, I feel like you're the one who comes off condescending actually. The only people who annoy me on this Wiki are those mess up the galleries. That's pretty much it. And originally pine green was my choice for the buttons, as well as mint green for the links. But you can clearly see they weren't my final choices. The background isn't permanent, I do not think it is all that amazing, it's pretty much suitable for a temporary transition. Just had to get that ridiculous skydrop off of here. I was either thinking maybe we could use the Lalaloopsy Land map as a final fix. I originally tried experimenting with the actual dolls but I feel we should capture the landscape more so than the characters. Besides, I think this current background is actually ill-fitted, someone mentioned the white gap ontop that I overlooked because of my adblocker. -BeaNOwl (talk) 18:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Anyhow, I've no problem with you, I think we're just two very "critical" people with very vocal opinions and distinct interests and tastes, lol. -BeaNOwl (talk) 18:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) chris uh i would edit your userpage someones edited it to say something horribly rude and uncalled for Lenneh (talk) 00:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) (AskSuzette101 (talk) 22:42, August 4, 2013 (UTC))Um KeithAmuletsfanon keeps annoying people with her comment spamming and she also made a custom doll on here when there's a link to the fanon wiki can you please do something about that? It bothers almost everyone. Hi, I'm here to talk about what AskSuzette101 was saying. KeithArnaultsFanon has been spamming in the comments recently, and has created a page on this wiki for a custom Lalaloopsy Squirt named Flower Gleam 'N' Glow, I'm assuming without the permission of her creator. I nominated the page for deletion, but KeithArnaultsFanon took it down. I put it back up, but this has really gotten out of hand. It seems the only thing he does is spam, and it's getting on me and a few other people's nerves. I hate to be a tattletail, but it's true. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 02:54, August 5, 2013 (UTC) '--AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Bold text ---- '(AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC))Um what name? ---- (AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:04, August 5, 2013 (UTC))I sw yur edit at Cherryberry's page and you said sme name sounds familaur what name are you talking about ' Bold text '''(AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC))Oh thanks for putting a stop to it I was about ready to actually go to another wiki